Apples and summer wine
by Kay999
Summary: Daryl one shot. I don't own TWD


**For zelzai**

"Get in! Move!"

Hope jumped into a car trunk cursing and Daryl followed, closing it with the bandana he had in his back pocket. He showed her further back, covering her with his body, crossbow ready.

The trunk was stuffy and smelly. But the night was falling and they heard them. Walkers. A herd of them. They could smell the stench of rotting flesh and soon the car began shaking. Through the slit of a trunk, they saw bodies moving. They heard the grunts and snarls and bonny fingers clawing the trunk, pushing and hitting the car, feeling their scent. Noise, in the quiet night, was deafening.

Hope could barely move. She held a gun in her hand, knife from her waist. Daryl pushed her deep in the trunk and all she couldn't see anything, his back blocking her. That meant her every other sense was heightened.

She was pressed tight against his back, her pelvis against his ass and with every movement of the car, their bodies crashed against each other. Both of them were soon covered in sweat and she could hear their shallow breathing and her own heartbeats.

Hope managed to somehow move her left arm and stretch it under Daryl's neck so his head was now partially resting on it. It wasn't too comfortable but he couldn;t keep his head up all night and her arm was beginning to go numb under her weight. She could feel his stubble and sweat on her arm and occasionally his hot breath on the delicate skin of her forearm.

Daryl's body was tense and not just because of the walkers. She could feel heat radiating from him and smell him. If she moved her head a bit, her nose would be in the crook of his neck and she could taste him. The image of her licking the sweat from his neck, made her heart beat faster and instinctively she pressed closer against him.

Daryl...Its been years since she saw him last. Merle and her broke up, again, after she caught him with another bimbo, again. Even if she didn't she was going to college and they'd end it then. But she did. And she remembered the hurt and anger when Merle laughed at her, called her little girl and told her to go home, before he buried his face in that bitch's tits.

Daryl walked her home, silent as a tomb. He said nothing while she cried and cursed and raged. He was always there, like a puppy following Merle and she liked having him around. The quiet, shy boy who was like a big brother to her. They rarely talked but there was no need for words between them. They understood each other. She loved going hunting with him, spending the entire day not talking but just being alive. With him.

But that night, he stopped by old Jim's orchard and picked up an apple for her. And she remembered his trembling fingers and the sweet smell of apples and how his eyes shined under the moonlight. She moved the hair from his face and he grabbed her arm, kissing her palm.

Hope could still remember the feel of his lips on her palm, the warmth of his breath. She kissed him then, with all the confidence of youth and anger she felt. She wanted to spite Merle and hurt him. But Daryl kissed her back and it was that innocent kiss, the softness of his lips, the strength of his arms she remembered all these years. Not Merle nor any other man that came after. It was Daryl in that apple grove, kissing her one warm September night.

Hope closed her eyes shut and buried her face in Daryl's neck, inhaling his familiar scent and fighting the need to wrap her arms a round him, walkers and all be damned.

Daryl heard her sigh softly behind him and felt her press closer, face buried in the crook of his neck. His whole body was painfully aware of hers. He was almost certain he could smell apples in that trunk, among the stench of the walkers and the scent of their sweaty bodies. The hood began shaking, as if someone was trying to open it, and Daryl aimed, ready to react. He felt her lift her gun too and had to smile. Even now, after all these years they understood each other.

The scratching and shaking stopped and they relaxed. Hope rested her arm on his hip and Daryl felt like it was burning a hole through his skin. He wanted to move, to take a look at her face but couldn;t. She was Merle's girl.

He was so shocked when they ran into each other a few days ago. She was alone on the road. She changed, shortened her hair, grew up. Grew older. There were lines around her mouth and her eyes were cold and jaded. But he recognized her immediately.

He waited the right time to tell her about Merle and today seemed like a good time. They were on the run together. But the car broke down and they had to return on foot. And it was like the old days, two of them in the woods, walking and hunting.

"He dead?"

He nodded and Hope cupped his cheek. "I;m sorry Daryl"

He backed away and regretted it immediately when he saw a sad smile onh er lips. "I forgot you hate being touched. Sorry about that too".

Daryl wanted to stop her and ask her to touch him again again, ask her if she remembered that night at Jim;s or she left it behind, like she left Merle behind and her childhood home and father in that trailer park. And him. He never saw her after that night. She left the next day. But walkers were approaching and they had to run. And now, she was here, next to him. Hope...

Hours dragged on and morning came. Cool and sunny. Walkers were gone and Daryl carefully opened the hood. Grunting he got up, his body aching. He turned around and saw Hope get out of the trunk, cursing under her breath. She looked up at him and he had to fight the urge to throw away that crossbow and take her in his arms.

Instead, her straightened up and mumbled: "There's a creek 'bout half a mile north".

Hope nodded. They picked up the backpacks they threw when they reached the trunk and slowly started walking. Neither talked. Hope kept her eyes on Daryl's back and the angel wings on his leather vest. She saw sweat sliding down his arms and felt her pussy clench. He changed these past 20 years. He was still quiet and reserved, abuse leaving scars on him, but she saw the respect and love and friendship he got from his friends shaped him into a leader. She liked that. Merle's baby brother has grown up into a man.

They reached the creek and Hope could almost cry when she washed her face and arms. Daryl moved away, giving her some privacy and she undressed and soaked up in cool water, closing her eyes and turning her face to the sun.

She got dressed quickly and looked for Daryl. He was close by, watching the surroundings. She saw he was still sweaty and filthy.

"Take a bath, I'll keep watch".

"'ts OK"

"Its not. You stink and that I need to take a look at that cut".

Daryl shrugged but stayed put. Hope sighed resigned and went to the creek with her old shirt and a bowl. She returned and handed them to him.

"Wash up or I;ll do it for you"

She suppressed a smile when she saw him blush and grunt. He took of his vest carefully, his back against a tree and away from her gaze and began washing away the dirt. Hope backed away, giving him space but couldn;t keep herself from staring. She swallowed hard when she saw his naked chest, the muscles on his stomach, the way they flexed and stretched.

Hope saw a pained grimace on his face when he tried to wash his back and returned with a fresh bowl of water.

"Here, let me."

He jumped and pressed closer to the tree, face pail. "No!"

Hope raised an eyebrow and ignoring him came from behind. "Move"

"No!"

"Daryl, for fuck sake, let me take a look" she was getting angry now.

He stood rigid for a few moments and then sighed and moved away from the tree. He pricked his ears, waiting for her to sigh disgusted or pitiful and humiliate him more, but Hope said nothing.

He felt a wet cloth on his shoulders, on the demon tattoos he got years ago. Daryl looked at her over his shoulder and she looked back. There was no pity, no disgust in her eyes, only something he couldn;t identify but that made his heart skip a bit and his dick twitch.

"It don't need stitching. I;ll put some moonshine on it", she murmured and he had to smile at the way she said it. She lost her city talk and became Hope again.

Daryl hissed when she pour some alcohol on his cut. He managed to cut himself on a piece of glass while they were on the run, but they didn;t have the time to deal with it until now. It hurt a bit, but he didn;t feel anything except her fingers on his back, gently touching the wound.

He closed his eyes, willing his dick to stop twitching. It was wrong. She was Merle's girl. His brother's girl.

Hope gently touched the scars on his back, fighting the urge to kiss them. She knew his father was an asshole and a bully but didn;t know just how big of a prick he was. He didn;t touch Merle. Only Daryl. Hope rested her palm on his back and he jumped on his feet embarrassed.

"Stop", he mumbled and backed away from her.

Hope was on her feet too. "I'm so sorry Daryl", she carefully touched another scar on his chest and he felt like she burnt him. He tried to be angry, to push away her hand, but couldn;t. She had the same look on her face as she had that night he kissed her and ran away and only now he understood what it was. Tenderness and yearning. And love.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he grabbed her face and pulled her in a kiss. She tasted like he remembered - summer wine and sunshine and he pressed her closer, needing to feel her skin on his. Hope's hands were in his hair immediately, running through it, her body molding to fit his. He could feel her warm, soft skin against his and could swear he smelled apples in the air.

Daryl pushed her on the ground and covered her body with his, touching her timidly and hungrily. She pushed the vest from his shoulders, nails grazing his skin, and wrapped her legs around his hips, grinding against him.

He rested on his elbows so he could take a look at her face, the closed eyes, dark eyebrows, mouth half open, inviting.

"Hope..."

She opened her eyes and he forgot what he wanted to say. Nor did it matter. All that was important at that moment was she was there, with him.

He took of her shirt and gasped at the sight of her breasts, small and firm, fitting his hand perfectly. He kissed her neck, licking her skin before moving to her breasts, tasting her nipples, loving their softness, the way her skin warmed under his touch.

Hope arched her body, moaning softly, fingers tangled in his hair and he heard her sob when he sucked one nipple, rolling the other between his fingers.

Daryl moved across her stomach, licking her navel and making her chuckle and wiggle, before unbuttoning her jeans and peeling them away from her.

He kissed her inner thighs to her pussy, inhaling the damp, musky scent of her cunt. He kissed her timidly, unsure if he was doing it right, but needing to taste her. It surprised him when Hope moaned softly when he licked her. She tasted as good as she felt and he continued lapping her. Hope bucked her hips, pushing his head, gasping for air, feeling only Daryl's tongue on her clit, his fingers in her pussy and his hot breath on her wet skin.

"Daryl..." she tried to speak but orgasm cut her off, ripping through her body like a hurricane, making her grunt and growl and convulse under him.

He kissed her until she rode it off, soothing her with his hands and lips.

"I want you in me", she whispered and felt his body clench under her arms. She felt his heartbeats against her chest, strong and fast and cupped his face, forcing him to look at her. "Take me. Please".

"Merle..."

"Merl's gone Daryl. And even if he wasn't it's you I want. It was always you. I was just to stupid to realise that"

He rested his forehead on her shoulder, trying to think. He could feel her soft, inviting body under him, he could still taste her on his lips, feel her heart beating against his, her arms around him. She was Merle's. But he's gone. And he loved her for years, never really believing he;ll see her again. And now she's here, in his arms, telling him she wants him.

He kissed her, suddenly tired of thinking and doubting and she kissed him back, pulling him closer. He felt her hands unbutton his cargos and slide them down his hips and her nails grazing his ass. He grabbed his dick and moved in her in one hard thrust, needing to feel her wrapped around him. She was so hot and tight he began moving fast and brutal, unable to resist her.

Daryl could feel her hot breath on his neck, hear her breathe fast and shallow, moaning whenever he'd hit that particular spot in her. He wanted to rush to is release and at the same time wanted it to last a while longer.

Like she read his mind, Hope turned him on his back and straddled him, changing the pace. He watched her move up and down his dick, her tits moving in the same rhythm, body covered in sweat. He saw her throw her head back and roll her hips, taking him in balls deep, grunting when he grabbed her hips, his thumb carefully circling her clit.

She dug her fingers in his chest, grinding harder and faster against him, panting and grunting. He grabbed her hips, fastening her pace and she came screaming his name.

That scream, more than anything else, pushed him over the edge and he rolled her on her back and jammed in her a few times before pulling put, spraying his semen on her stomach, panting hard and shaking his mind blank save for one thought - Hope.


End file.
